


Sky High: Roodootioon

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [19]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Crack, Funny, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Sky had one too many speed potions and are currently high???





	Sky High: Roodootioon

**Author's Note:**

> Lootle booby- Little Bird  
> Lonko Skooyoo- Link Sky  
> Hooloo- Hero/Hylia  
> Gooddooess- Goddess   
> Toomoo- Time  
> Leoogood- Legend
> 
> (Language Hoolooien Hooloonese)

Sky High: Roodootioon

 

-

-

-

-

 

Wild shouldn't have made any of those potions, but he did. Now he is regretting every living fiber in his body. He should've just grabbed horses instead of the potion and yet here they were.

 

One person whom shouldn't've been affected by this is Sky. But that isn't what have had happened. Instead Sky currently laying in the floor, high off his ass, speaking in a language he doesn't even know.

  
  


Seeing Time's expression, he could already feel dagger like glares pointed at his way. How was he supposed to know?!

 

He assumed everyone knew the safety amount instead of chugging it like its candy! But no, Sky fucking chugged it. Not even little amounts. No! He didn't just drank one potion, noo we simply couldn't have that! 

 

Instead Sky had seven speed potions! He just downed them all without hesitation! And Wild couldn't take it. Stressed, he walked away from the camp, needing to calm down.

 

-

-

-

-

(Sky pov btw)

 

He couldn't help the laughter that came out. Laughing louder and louder, he couldn't believe that he forgotten the language that Groose taught him!

 

Hoolooien Hooloonese!

 

"Sky are you okay?" Leoogoond questioned, almost concerned but also annoyed?

 

Sky? Who is that? That isn't his name!

 

Opening my mouth, I announced, "I'm noot this Sky persoon! I am Lonko! But my friends my have called me, Skooyoo!"

 

The amount of looks, but Skooyoo doesn't care, oh no! He needs food. But he's having too much fun! 

 

"No your Sky. Not whatever the hell you've just said." Someone implored, hopeful for something but Skooyoo wouldnt change his mind.

 

Instead, he shook his head against his friends.

 

"I am the hooloo oof Skooloo Swoord! Choosen by the gooddooess Hooloo!" Shouting at his friend who doesn't understand his proper title, but Skooyoo couldn't stop the tears falling from his face.

 

As he closes his eyes, he could remember how Groose taught him the beautiful language. 

 

-

-

-

-

 

"We were all oonco lootle boobys, Skooyoo." Hearing his voice echo through my room, the comfort on my bed. Amazed by his knowledge of this, I couldn't help the questions that came out.

 

"Hoow doo we doo this noow? Why doont poooplo remember this beautiful language?" Questioning to the all knowing Groose.

 

He looked at me, his eyes spoke but I couldn't understand. 

 

"I doont knoow lootle booby." 

 

The shock on my face must've been something. Groose being him, pulls me into a hug and we just stayed there for hours until we eventually passed out sleeping throughout the day.

 

-

-

-

-

 

"Skooyoo? Are you back?" Feeling someone's hand on my cheek brought back some sense. Seeing Toomoo standing over me, his eyes shined with worry.

 

"Hmmm… Moomoontarily. Yoo understooood Hooloonese!" I asked shockingly, for I never met anyone else speak this language fluently.

 

Toomoo looks flushed, but clearly something else. However Skooyoo didn't have time to think upon that as he pulled out from his bag the stamina fruit. Eating it whole without peeling off the protective layer.

  
  


As he ate, he watched as his friends all talk about whatever. Feeling a little parched, he pulls out a small bottle. It smelled amazing, but its taste is better.

 

"Sky, is that a perfume bottle?" Someone inquired as Skooyoo pulled off the cap. Without thinking, just drank it in front of them.

 

The horror look on everyone face as he drank, watching the utter fear, chaos, and something much more. But he didnt care, for his throat was better.

 

"It wos poorfoomoo."

 

It happened in seconds but everyone has taken his stuff, forcing Skooyoo to be hungry without his fruit and perfume. To forever die.

 

And they forcibly bundled him up in blankets, pinning him in one spot. Which Skooyoo was somewhat fine with.

 

"We were all lootle boobys." Whispering softly as someone messed with his hair, drifting him off the sleep, hopefully for the speed potions to wear off.


End file.
